


One Present, Well-Wrapped

by FlitShadowflame



Series: A Cadash Always Gets His Man [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From kink meme prompt.  Paraphrased: The Inquisitor returns to their quarters in Skyhold to find their LI tied to the bedposts, naked and spread-eagled. Naturally, they take full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Present, Well-Wrapped

It took Edric entirely too long to finish up in the War Room. He was tired. He was hungry. He'd been traipsing through the bloody Emprise du Leon for nearly three weeks and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt _warm_. He just wanted to stumble up the stairs and build a fire then sleep in front of it, on the floor if necessary. Near enough to singe his toes.

If the hour weren't so hideously late he'd see if he couldn't find a nice, toasty mage to help him enjoy that fire.

As it was, he grunted a greeting to Varric, who was poring over paperwork in the great hall, as usual. He was surprised enough by Bull's presence that the Qunari got actual words out of him.

"Tavern run out of ale?" he asked, blinking. Had Bull been in the Undercroft? His axe had been looking a bit worn, when Edric had last seen him...three weeks ago. Whatever. It didn't matter.

"Just working on something special. Not the kind of project I can leave alone too long." Then Bull winked and walked off, and Edric wondered if he was just that tired that he was seeing things, or if the Bull had been trying to tell him something else.

He trudged up the stairs to his quarters, still puzzling it over.

He stopped and blinked when he reached the top of the stairs. His bed was full. Full of lovely, bronze-brown flesh wrapped around lithe muscle, all of it bound hand and foot to the bedposts in a striking dark blue rope - silk, to judge by the sheen of it. He moved closer, silent as only a rogue can be, and though he knew who it was he still took a sharp breath when he saw Dorian's face staring at him with a beatific, peaceful expression the likes of which Edric had never seen on him before.

Though, he'd also never seen Dorian wearing a gag of any sort, so maybe that was part of his unfamiliarity with the look on Dorian's face.

He licked dry lips. "Someone trussed you up good and proper," he said slowly. "The Iron Bull?" Dorian gave a slight nod. "And he stayed with you until someone else signaled I was coming. Varric?"

A smile, at the corners of the gag, and another nod.

"You look quite pleased with yourself, you know."

Dorian hummed in a very pleased-with-himself sort of way. Edric chuckled and shook his head.

"I've never had a Tevinter Altus completely at my mercy before," Edric murmured. He cupped Dorian's cheek, rubbed along the strap keeping the gag in place. "It's a big change, having you silenced like this. You like it, princess?"

Dorian moaned out an affirmative noise.

"Perhaps I'll do it more often, then. Now, let's see...my, this is a terribly suggestive position." Dorian's hips were held up by a small mass of pillows under his stomach, but otherwise he was spread-eagle across the mattress, face-down but with his head turned to the side so he could still see some of what was going on. Edric trailed a hand along Dorian's spine and down, down, his fingers dipping into Dorian's crevice and catching on a very unexpected piece of...wood? He got up on the bed and climbed over one of Dorian's legs to investigate. A plug, thick and solid, made of lacquered wood, was resting right where...oh, and his cheeks still glistened with oil most enticingly.

"Did you put this in yourself, before the Bull came to tie you up? Did you let him touch you with this inside you?" Edric asked, gripping the base of the plug and tugging on it experimentally. It shifted, but not much - yes, Dorian was clenching tight, holding it in.

There was a whimpered negative.

"Oh, so he put it in you himself, then? After he tied you to my bed? Did he prep you with those big, thick fingers and leave you wanting more, giving you the cold comfort of a toy to fill you up while you waited?"

Dorian moaned and tried to rut on the pillows, but they were situated so he couldn't do much more than brush the leaking head of his prick against the edge of the stack.

"I may need Bull's help with you more often. His knotwork is exquisite." The rope itself was an elegant, beautiful thing, but the way it caressed Dorian's skin, the interlocking patterns on each arm and leg...because the Iron Bull had not bound Dorian by wrist and ankle, oh no. His work extended nearly to the mage's shoulders for his arms, and just past his knees on the legs. He had even provided handholds should the Vint need something to anchor him. "And I'd love to see him opening you up for me, baby."

There was another, very sexual, noise from Dorian as he considered this prospect.

"But maybe you'd rather Varric get a bit more involved? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare at his chest. Have I given you a weakness for handsome dwarven rogues, princess? Or were you always like this?" He stroked Dorian's back for a moment before grabbing the plug again, twisting it sharply and relishing the squeak Dorian smothered in the gag.

"Three fucking weeks I spent, longing for this perfect, gorgeous ass, and you hid away from me all day and let someone else strip you down, tie you up, and plug you. All for _me,_ " Edric purred. "I can't decide if I'm jealous or impressed. Definitely pleased. We'll have to thank your co-conspirators properly at some later date." Edric wondered if either man would like to be paid with Dorian's mouth. He was pretty sure Dorian would be glad to appreciate them that way. And possibly in other ways. Dorian _loved_ sex in amounts greater than Edric was always capable of providing, especially when the Inquisition dragged him away.

He got another encouraging noise out of Dorian at the implication.

"But for tonight...I'm sure you didn't go to all this trouble just so I could talk your ear off." Edric pulled the plug free, rubbing his thumb over Dorian's stretched hole, pushing in a few times just to hear Dorian's breath hitch, to see his thighs quiver.

Setting the plug aside, Edric employed his free hand to open his trousers, just barely enough to expose his cock. Dorian's vulnerability, his nudity and mute pliancy, it all contrasted pleasantly with Edric's studded leathers, his dirty boots and rough hands and the way he couldn't stop talking tonight.

"What a pretty thing," Edric sighed, rubbing his thumb against Dorian's hole, pressing it in deeper to double-check that Dorian was truly ready for him. Dwarves were built short and broad all over, after all, and Dorian was out of practice at taking Edric's cock. But the Iron Bull had been thorough, and Dorian clenched enticingly around Edric's thumb, obviously impatient. "And so demanding, even when you can't talk. Brat." He pulled his hand back and landed an open-handed smack to Dorian's ass.

As usual, this made Dorian attempt to hump the nearest available surface. This time, however, he didn't have the traction to do more than flex his hips and whimper.

"I really must have the Iron Bull do this for me again some time. Several times. You still can't get any friction at all, barely even a caress to the head of your cock. It must be torture. I want to do it to you twice a week at least, make you come just from getting fucked, you always make the best noises when you do, wrings you out and puts you right to sleep." Getting Dorian not to cheat was almost impossible, though; the mage would use spells, flexibility, deviousness, and charm to get his way every time, even when they'd agreed to try for a purely penetrative orgasm.

Perhaps a gag was the solution all along. Without being able to hear Dorian's wheedling promises and pleas, Edric certainly felt less inclined to grant what he knew the mage would ask for.

He spanked Dorian again, enjoying the twitches and mewls and the flush of heat to Dorian's skin. "So fucking gorgeous, my sweet little mage," Edric smiled, landing two more strikes before deciding even his patience had worn thin. He stroked himself to full hardness, rubbing against Dorian's oiled ass both to tease him more and to slick himself. "Are you ready, Dorian?" he asked, gripping the mage by his hips and ass, spreading him open even wider.

Dorian moaned and nodded fervently, turning to frustrated whines when Edric thrust in nice and slow. "It's been a long time, baby," Edric said, stroking Dorian's back and side like he'd soothe a spooked horse. "You push yourself too much." He sank in to the hilt with a small, satisfied noise. "Beautiful, perfect boy. So hot and tight and eager to please. Aren't you?"

There was a muffled noise of agreement.

"Of course you are, or you'd never have done this for me. Can't imagine you even considering it when we first started seeing each other. You were so worried about my reputation, as if a lyrium smuggler has any reputation left to protect. And you were so scared of yourself, what you wanted - I just wanted to hold you close and give you anything you ever asked for. Still do. Plus you hated Bull and had no idea he was flirting with you, it was cute."

Dorian's response was rather indignant.

"Yes, cute," Edric repeated, knowing at once what Dorian had taken issue with. "You're still cute, baby. Get used to it." He started to move his hips, slow at first but not taking long to speed up. Dorian offered no more protests after that, just urgent little grunts of encouragement.

Edric pounded out three weeks of frustration and loneliness, swearing to himself he was not leaving Dorian behind again, not for that long. Solas was no substitute at all for the Tevinter's company, and Blackwall may have put out more heat in the tent, but he was not nearly as cuddly. At least Cole had been able to tell him, from time to time, that Dorian missed him.

"Missed you so much, sweetheart," he said breathlessly, kissing Dorian's back. "Missed everything about you, your smile, your ass, your voice, the way you flirt like I'm not wholly gone for you already, the way you never take credit for any of the sweet little things you do. The way you drink wine right from the bottle like you're sucking cock, even though it makes me want to take you over my knee and spank you at once. Then there's the way you actually suck cock. Fuck, Dorian, it's been so long. You almost there?"

Dorian keened, pressing back into Edric as best he could. The dwarf sped up his thrusts, angling higher, trying to hit Dorian right where he needed it most - then the mage howled into the gag and his hips jerked, and Edric stopped holding back, slamming in deep once, twice, before coming with a sharp breath. He took a brief moment to recover before removing the gag.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Edric asked, stroking Dorian's back, making him shiver.

Dorian moaned, licked his lips, and croaked, "Bloody fabulous." He nuzzled the sheets tiredly. "Let me up?"

"On it," Edric said, though he paused to squeeze Dorian's ass. The ropes were easiest to release at the bedposts, where he didn't have to hunt for the knot. In fact, as he untied the rope from the posts, he realized the Iron Bull had not actually bound Dorian with any knots, just expertly wrapped and twisted the rope to secure him. "This is _beautiful_ ," he murmured, tracing the imprints left behind on Dorian's legs.

"Mmmm, took ages," Dorian huffed. "Still, it meant he could leave my limbs wrapped but not bound while we waited, and then he could tie me off quickly when the time came."

"I am making time to learn this from him," Edric said seriously. "You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look in rope."

"I believe his exact words were, 'Tell the Boss he can keep the ropes if he lets me tie you down with them more.' So I'm sure he'll be amenable," Dorian chuckled.

"And you, love?" Edric asked, unbinding Dorian's arms with the same admiration and care. "Would you like that?"

Dorian rolled onto his back so he could see the Inquisitor properly. "I suppose for your sake I will tolerate it," he drawled, wiping come off his belly pointedly.

"Such self-sacrifice," Edric teased, seizing Dorian's hand to lick it clean. "And how are we going to thank Bull and Varric properly for their assistance, I wonder?" He sucked on one of Dorian's fingers.

The mage's pupils dilated and he licked his lips. " _Thoroughly,_ " he purred. "Do you think Varric would really - ?"

"Near as I can tell, the only action he gets is from a married woman who isn't allowed to be in the same country as whichever one he's in. I can't say for certain, obviously, but I'll be very surprised if he turns down your beautiful mouth."

"And you truly wouldn't mind, Amatus?" Despite the months together, the regular reassurances, and Edric's endless willingness to assuage his fears, Dorian could still be quite hesitant to change their relationship, as if any new situation might strain it to a breaking point.

"On the contrary, I'll want to watch whenever possible. But I know you get frustrated when work separates us. I'd hate for you to be unhappy when a little forethought could prevent it."

"I'll still miss you," Dorian said quietly, running his fingers through Edric's hair.

"As you should. And I'll miss you, naturally. But there's no reason for you to miss me while only your hand keeps you company. Dwarven stereotypes of possessiveness really are just stereotypes, love - I'm happy to see you happy, however it's brought about." He kissed Dorian firmly on the mouth. "Now get some sleep, sweetheart. You've earned it."


End file.
